


【慶廷】plumber

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】plumber

''你好，我是來幫你修水電的水電工，請問你家水管哪裡有問題呢?''陳廷軒著眼前的水電工，上半身穿著一件無袖，好身材完全擋不住，單薄的衣服像是要被胸肌撐破，視線往下移動，看著被工程褲包覆的地方，邪惡的念頭在陳廷軒腦裡產生，回過神來將人請到自己家裡

不用多久的時間，卞慶華將陳廷軒家水管堵塞問題解決了，正要離開時卻被陳廷軒攔了下來，''欸帥哥，要不要留下來休息一下再走呀''邊說手還邊不安分的在卞慶華的手上滑動，卞慶華饒有興趣的看他一眼便答應了他的請求，反正今天也只有一張單子，休息一下再回公司也沒差

可是喝茶就喝茶，為甚麼腳要那麼不安分?腳為甚麼要在自己的某個部位搓揉?

''陳先生，你可以將你的腳放下嗎?''  
''欸我說，我都那麼明顯了，你都沒感覺嗎?''說完又更加變本加厲的搓揉那人越發堅硬的部位，見那人沒反應，又繼續說一些話刺激他  
''都硬成這樣了，真的不要嗎?''

卞慶華承認，坐在自己對面的小孩非常對自己胃口，剛剛在通水管的時候，那小孩穿著寬鬆的衣服在自己面前彎腰，白嫩嫩的胸膛就這麼暴露在自己眼前，強壓著想把他壓 在地板上操的衝動，卞慶華還是覺得趕快完成趕快離開比較好

可誰知道這小孩還會勾引他

再忍下去還是男人嗎?

卞慶華起身繞過桌子，一把扛起陳廷軒就往臥室裡走，踹開房門，將人摔在床上，脫掉自己的上衣隨後欺身上去吻住那張嘴，陳廷軒環住卞慶華的脖子，張開嘴讓伸出舌頭舔弄卞慶華的唇，然後又撬開他的牙關，勾著他的舌頭與之共舞，唇齒交融

放開陳廷軒的唇，轉移陣地到那人小巧可愛的耳垂，含住他的耳垂吸允，順著下顎線往下親，在潔白的脖子上留下印記，將那人的衣服脫掉，啃咬著他精緻的鎖骨，長年工作的大手掌著薄繭，輕捻那人的乳頭，另一邊也不忘用嘴去啃咬舔弄，乳頭帶來的刺激爽的陳廷軒下半身微微抬頭，正想伸手去撫慰卻被人早了一步，那人一把握住陳廷軒的性器，上下套弄還不忘照顧下面兩顆小球，餘光瞄到床頭櫃放著的潤滑劑，伸手拿過擠了一些在手上，隨後便伸向那祕密花園，在穴口壓了壓便探入一隻手指，慢慢擴張著，陳廷軒將手伸向卞慶華的褲頭，解開他的褲子握住他的性器  
''嗯...哥哥的真的好大喔...''然後開始上下套弄，起身在卞慶華耳邊說，''插進來一定很爽''

媽的騷貨

感覺擴張的差不多便換上自己的性器，在穴口磨蹭幾下，''哥哥快進來啊，讓軒軒爽到上天堂''，卞慶華直接一進到底，未開發的小穴咬得很緊，像無數張小嘴吸允著卞慶華的性器，等陳廷軒適應了一會兒便開始慢慢抽插了起來

''嗯...啊..哥哥的....好大....插進來...真的很爽...''  
''這樣就爽了?那等一下怎麼辦?''  
''嗯...哥哥還有更厲害的嗎?....那快點給軒軒啊...''，還用腿蹭了蹭卞慶華的腰  
''好，等等不要哭著喊停喔''說完便加速了抽插的速度，快的讓陳廷軒的呻吟都隨著抽插起伏，忽然頂到某一點，陳廷軒的叫聲高了一個調  
''嗯啊..哥哥...那裏....哈啊..不要...''，卞慶華使壞的往那點進攻，陳廷軒爽到直接射出來，卞慶華將人抱起來做在自己身上，姿勢的問題讓性器又更深了幾分，陳廷軒低頭在卞慶華的胸口上咬了一口，又舔了幾下，隨後捧起他的臉開始親，卞慶華腰胯越來越快，陳廷軒趴在他的肩上呻吟，抽插了數十下便射在陳廷軒的穴裡，往後一躺，陳廷軒趴在他身上喘息

抱著懷裡的人去浴室清洗，但陳廷軒又開始勾引卞慶華，惹的卞慶華壓著他在廁所裡又來了幾發，送走卞慶華的時候，陳廷軒抱著他在他耳邊說了一句，卞慶華笑而不語

''哥哥，以後還可以找你通水管嗎?''  
''那你也要幫我通嗎?''  
''好啊，反正軒軒也很爽''


End file.
